


He Heard Her Say Goodbye

by USAFChief (lanalucy)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/USAFChief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Jenny's last day together: a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Heard Her Say Goodbye

He heard her say, "Good bye."

They'd had an agreement: when they parted for a time they would simply walk away without speaking. 

They would work separately as they needed to. They would do the things separately as they needed. 

They would come back together to share their lives and their unspoken love.

This time, he had unthinkingly spoken words that hurt her deeply. He had broken a favorite tea cup and his apology came too late. 

Too late he saw the agony in her eyes and heard the anguish in her voice. The tears overflowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Oh, that cup was so special to me."

Separately, they packed their bags to return to the United States. They each cleared their own office spaces. As he walked out the door of the shared space, he turned to watch her. She touched the back of the chair he had used while they were assigned this shared office.

He heard her say, "Good bye."

This all came back to him as he sat reading the note she'd left in her coat pocket.

He'd heard he say, "Good bye."

…and it broke his heart.


End file.
